Vida en pareja: Akai
by FlorLee329
Summary: El matrimonio, puede llegar a ser un esteriotipo, pero, ¿Que hacerle?, si ellos son felices asi, que asi sea xD... fic dedicado a Maestro Jedi


¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño one shot, que más bien parece drabble (pero no lo es porque tiene 600 y tantas palabras de puro fic), que es la continuación del one shot de 30 días para amarte, lo hice porque un escritor pervertido me está extorsionando, y quiero que me regrese a Cuca T.T, es por eso que lo escribí… ¡Maestro Jedi! ¡Esto va para ti!

**Declaración: **Las PPG y los RRB no me pertenecen (si lo fueran, Brick y Blossom no serían tan "interesantes", serían, en cambio, personajes secundarios, los personajes principales serían Butch y Buttercup, y la caricatura seguiría una historia en sí, no hechos al azar, tampoco serían tan redondos -.-), los utilizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento…

**

* * *

Vida en pareja: Akai**

_ ¡Ya regresé!_ anunció un hombre de largo cabello naranja sostenido en una coleta baja, mientras entraba a la gran casa y dejaba las llaves en la mesita que estaba en la entrada, abrió lo que parecía ser un armario que estaba al lado de la entrada, para colgar su saco y dejar su maletín

_ Bienvenido a casa, cariño_ le saludó una hermosa mujer de brillantes ojos rosas y radiante cabello naranja; que llegaba al pasillo donde se ubicaba la puerta principal, y del cual se hacían desviaciones para el resto de la casa. La mujer traía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo, holgado y fresco, con zapatos de suelo blancos, pero el vestido era cubierto por un delantal blanco, sostenido en la espalda, lo que la hacía verse hogareña, pero del delantal sobresalía un pequeño bulto, que hacía notar los tres meses de embarazo que ya tenía la joven mujer

_ ¡Papá!_ exclamó un pequeño niño, de cómo cinco años, que llegó después de la mujer; a diferencia de los adultos, el pequeño poseía un radiante y corto cabello naranja, desordenado: "tal como el de su tío", solía decir orgulloso. Cabello que hacía resaltar sus hermosos orbes carmesí.

_ ¡Hola, Break!_ saludó el hombre acercándose al niño y desordenándole, mas, el cabello

_ ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, querido?_ preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina

_ Muy bien, Blossy_ respondió Brick siguiendo a su esposa, y siendo igualmente seguido por el pequeño niño_ Huele bien, ¿Qué cocinas?_ preguntó acercándose a las cacerolas que se calentaban sobre la estufa

_ Ramen, onigiri y curry_ respondió Blossom mientras le daba forma a las bolas de arroz con sus manos

_ ¿Para qué tanto?_ preguntó abriendo una de las cacerolas y tomando un cucharon, dispuesto a tomar un sorbo de la sopa

_ ¡Cariño!_ nombró Blossom golpeando levemente la mano de su esposo, haciendo que soltara el cucharon_ Espera a la comida_ pidió "indignada"_ El onigiri es para que Break lleve al entrenamiento, lo demás es para nosotros_ respondió dándole forma nuevamente

_ ¿Y cuánto falta para que esté listo?_ preguntaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo

_ Solo un poco mas_ respondió Blossom con una sonrisa

…

_ ¿Ya?_ preguntaron ambos con una perfecta sincronización

_ Un poco mas_ respondió Blossom sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, siempre le hacían eso

…

_ ¿Ya?_ insistieron

_ Un poco mas_ repitió Blossom nuevamente, ese par era tan predecible

…

_ ¿Ya?_ volvieron a preguntar ansiosos

_ Si, ya está listo_ respondió Blossom al oír la hoya hervir. Con ayuda de su esposo e hijo, sirvió los platos, con una porción de arroz y curry, y un tazón con Ramen para cada quien. Se sentaron en la mesa, y después de una corta oración de gracias, comenzaron a comer.

_ ¡Esta delicioso, mamá!_ exclamó el niño sonriendo mientras comía

_ Exquisito, como siempre, Blossom_ soltó Brick sonriendo, y provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la mujer; a él le encantaba todo lo que hacía, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, todo gracias a una apuesta, que le dio treinta días para amarla, y que luego le daría toda una vida. Claro que habían tenido problemas, pero no por una discusión iba a echar a perder el matrimonio que le había costado forjar en 6 años, incluso, las discusiones hacían interesante un matrimonio, y en ocasiones, recordarlas cuando el problema se había resuelto era muy divertido en ocasiones. Brick rió ante estos pensamientos, si que amaba a su mujer.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Brick?_ preguntó Blossom al ver como su esposo reía por la nada

_ Nada, solo que recordé cuanto te amo_ respondió Brick con una sonrisa, Break hizo un gesto de asco

_ Ah, ¿No pueden esperar a que termine de comer antes de que se pongan una escena para mayores de 18 años?_ preguntó el niño asqueado

_ ¡Oye! ¿Quién te enseño eso?_ preguntó Brick molesto, ese niño, para tener 5 años, estaba muy adelantado…

_**¡FIN!**_

* * *

Bueno, fue algo un poco corto, pero ya que n_n, espero que les haya gustado, mas a ti, maestro jedi ¬¬, en fin, gracias por leerlo, nos vemos luego **N/H:** D-Daniela acabo de aprender que tu si crees en los estereotipos americanos para los matrimonios x_xU n/a: ¡Calla ¬¬*!

¡SAYO!


End file.
